


The Light that Binds Us

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s05e05 The Disir, First Kiss, Good Mordred, M/M, Magic Revealed, Not Canon Compliant, Rewrite, Sexual Tension, awkward but cute, eventually there will be some smut in this rewrite, magical intimacy, smart arthur, so prepare for that, the melee challenge, two sides of the same coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: "You feel… all that?" Arthur's voice whispered, as if afraid that speaking would interrupt the flow of this between them. He gripped Merlin's hand a bit tighter and glanced down at the swirl of gold and blue enveloping them.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	The Light that Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Fic Book Club Melee Challenge
> 
> Prompt:  
> Word - Light  
> Color - B8D0EB Beau Blue

He felt it, flittering through the trees, warm and soft on his skin. The gentle hum of the insects, deer hooves against supple fresh soil, the tittering of wings and vibrant chirps among branches- a soft thrum of life that quivered and vibrated like tendrils around him. 

"You feel… all that?" Arthur's voice whispered, as if afraid that speaking would interrupt the flow of this between them. He gripped Merlin's hand a bit tighter and glanced down at the swirl of gold and blue enveloping them. 

He knew logically that the sight should cause him some distress. Or at least… it would if he hadn't already made peace with his father's errant judgement of magic. His father's skin would have crawled. But the only sensation Arthur felt overwhelmingly, was the steady beat of his heart, which seemed to sync with that earthly thrum.

"Yes." Merlin answered, his voice just as soft as his own, almost shy, if Arthur didn't know him better. But then, this was new territory for them. And perhaps even more intimate than he'd imagined being with Merlin. 

"More, usually." Arthur glanced from their entwined hands to his Manservant's face. "Didn't want to overwhelm you too much." He smiled. And Arthur thought that it was the most exposed and beautiful smile he'd ever seen grace Merlin's face.

His cheeky response died in his throat, and instead, Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand again. "I appreciate that. I'm not sure I could handle all of it if this is only a portion." He mulled that over for a moment, thinking over everything he knew about Merlin. Re-evaluating and assessing.

Only now, he felt like a few things fell into place in his mind. Pieces that hadn't lined up quite flush before were now smooth and understandable.

If Merlin was constantly feeling this, overwhelmed in sensation, aware of this intangible connection, it made absolute sense that he'd be clumsy in some areas. He reckoned that he himself would have trouble being focused enough to function. Though he always did when it mattered. He never failed to be attentive and focused where Arthur was concerned and when he was needed. 

"Are you… Alright?" Merlin's voice drew him out of his thoughts and he found himself staring into his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the glow of the fire or the use of his magic, but Merlin's eyes seemed to radiate more beautifully than any gold piece he'd seen. 

He found himself looking between those gems and the planes of his tired face. Where the shadows danced from the light of the flames, and the dirt of the earth smudged one of his cheeks from touching it with soiled hands, the dusty pink of his chapped lips.

This must be what seeing clearly felt like, Arthur decided. 

"Arthur?" At his name, Arthur felt the thrum of the gold tendril more vividly.

"Do you see these colors around everything?" He asked. 

Merlin looked a bit confused at first, then thoughtful. He ran his thumb over the length of Arthur's finger, causing goosebumps to rise on Arthur's back. 

"No." He lifted their hands now. "Not everything. Usually, only things touched by strong magic." He shifted his hands so that he was holding both of Arthur's between them. 

The colors swirled more intensely around their fingers and curled around their forearms. Like a dance, Arthur thought. Or breathing. It was refreshing and filled his lungs like the first gasp of air after emerging from underwater. 

"Touched by magic." Arthur repeated, voice low and airy. This made sense with the knowledge he'd gained of his birth. But he hadn't considered before that it might have any bearable or lasting mark.

"Yes. Touched.. or born of magic." The gold tendrils swirled further down Arthur's arms, tentative and gentle. The blue ones responded in a mirror to the gold. 

A beat passed between them while they watched the play of the light where their skin met, creating a color somewhere more faintly purple then blue, but evershifting. Then, Merlin pulled them closer and touched his lips to Arthur's calloused fingers, leaving feathery kisses on his knuckles.

Arthur half gasped, and the blue swirls erratically spiraled out, casting little glowing flecks out from him like the embers of a crackling fire. 

His cheeks heated to a deep pink, but he didn't pull away. Couldn't really. The tendrils wouldn't let him. He could feel the way it connected to Merlin's gold ones, the way they coalesced. He understood now, that they were of the same magic. Must be, because it felt as if he'd become complete too. 

It was natural. Like he'd always been missing this part of himself, and now that they'd come together, he couldn't stand to see a separation or distance between them. 

Merlin's eyes had closed and he looked calm - his nervous excitement only evident by the pulsing gold around him, sparking out in zigzags reminiscent of lightning in a cloudy sky. 

Finally, Arthur loosened his fingers from Merlin's, both reluctant, then placed them on Merlin's face. He drew in a breath and his eyebrows knit before he opened his eyes to look at Arthur. 

Arthur leaned in then, and placed his lips against Merlin's. The ensuing chaos of light around them overshadowed the flames beside them. 

Merlin's hands reached out and gripped at the back of Arthur's neck and fingers thread through his hair. 

Arthur's lips parted first and the slide of Merlin's tongue against his own sent jolts of shivers through him. He chanced a quick slide of his hand from Merlin's cheek to his hip and down to his thigh, which was pressed close to his own with their face-to-face position on the log they sat on. 

Merlin moaned and they broke their kiss. Arthur placed his forehead against Merlin's shoulder while they both tried to catch their breath. 

The chaos of light ebbed and became calmer with them. 

"I've made my decision." Arthur said when he felt he had enough air. "Whatever happens, we will face it together." 

He lifted his head now, and stared at Merlin's wide eyes. 

"I don't want you to make this decision lightly, and certainly not because of me-" 

"No, Merlin. Even if you hadn't told me, hadn't _shown_ me…" he blushed, "... this, my answer would still remain firm." He took Merlin's hand again. "There is no place for hatred in Camelot. Too many have suffered at my father's hands. At _my own_ hands and inaction."

He placed a kiss to Merlin's palm, savoring the feel of his skin against his lips. "I want to build a Camelot that is just and fair for _all._ "

"And Mordred…?" 

"You know him as well as I do. Destiny or not, he's loyal and true."

Merlin nodded, but his face twisted with apprehension. 

"We'll face this together." Arthur said again, and gripped Merlin's hands. The two colors swirled about again, casting off shapes. 

"Alright. Together." Merlin agreed. He looked towards the fire now. "We should get some rest before we face the Disir again." 

Arthur nodded. It would be a long night. 

"I should get some more firewood." Merlin made to draw away but Arthur caught him. 

"Stay?" He bit his lip, "Couldn't you just..." He gestured with his hand towards the fire. "Magic it?" He asked.

Merlin's ears became red and he shyly freed his other hand from Arthur's and lifted it. " _Forbearnan._ "

Arthur felt the pulse, the heat of the flame get warmer as it grew stronger. But not just from being near it. He could feel the hot stream of energy as if it came from his own body. Strange. He hadn't considered that he might still feel it after their hands had separated. 

"That should keep us warm." Merlin glanced at Arthur curiously. 

Pushing his thoughts away for later, he took Merlin's hand again and they repositioned near the fire. It was not dissimilar to the way they often lay beside each other when it was cooler. Except that is was also very different. 

Merlin's arm draped over Arthur's waist, and their knees and thighs pressed and lay against one another. Arthur could smell the herbal scent of Merlin's skin and the ghost of his breath as he breathed. They stared at one another, played with each other's fingers between them.

Arthur felt much more at peace than usual. A feeling of security and safety fell over him. The tendrils of purple-blue still curled around them and smoothed over their bodies like a blanket. 

"Goodnight, Merlin." He said softly and placed a kiss to his hand again. The blue blanket of light quivered, but was mostly calm. 

"Goodnight, Arthur."

**Author's Note:**

> I was already going to do a rewrite for the Disir episode so here's a little inspired tidbit that may be included in that rewrite later! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> I just really love the idea of a good magic reveal at this point!


End file.
